Vicus
Visible only to children or those he targets, Vicus was an Upper-Level demon that thrived by turning young children down the path of Evil. Under the veil of invinsiblility to all but the child, Vicus would curse an object belonging to child, planting a seed of evil that would grow over time, rendering the child's futureself evil. Vicus must gain the trust of a child and be handed the object he intended to curse by the trusting youngster, he could not just take the object. Quick Facts Species: Demon Level: Upper Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Powers: Invisibility, Voyeurism, Cursing Distinction: Preys on Children, Invisible to all but his targets Wyatt Halliwell In Spring 2005, Vicus was successful in cursing a toy teddy bear, known as Wuvey, belonging to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the first son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Robin Brook Preschool For over two weeks, under the veil of invincibility to all but Wyatt, Vicus paid incessant visits to Wyatt's preschool, Robin Brook, where teachers and those watching over Wyatt assumed the child was talking to himself, in order to establish a friendship and connection with Wyatt. Vicus attempted to garner Wyatt's trust so that the child would give Wuvey to him making it able for Vicus to place a curse on the bear that would plant a seed of evil rendering Wyatt evil in the future. Wyatt's teachers grew concerned about his behavior and contacted Piper and Leo, Leo went to the preschool where a teacher informed his about how Wyatt appeared introverted and how he talked to himself. During the meeting, Vicus was there talking to Wyatt but quickly left as Leo picked up his son to go home. Vicus' Visits to Halliwell Manor Vicus paid a visit to Halliwell Manor while Wyatt was alone in his crib and tried again to get the child to give him Wuvey but Leo walked in yet again causing Vicus to retreat. Piper Casts a Spell That Summons Wyatt From the Future Concerned with why Wyatt was "talking to himself", his mother Piper cast a spell that inadvertantly summoned a twenty-five year old Wyatt from the future. Piper questioned her son about who he was talking to as a child but he didn't recall anything; he then suggested they go talk to little Wyatt and try to find out. While they were downstairs, Vicus appeared in Wyatt's room and tried again to get the child to give him Wuvey but then future Wyatt walked in and was able to see Vicus and he questioned the demon who he was, saying "Don't I know you". Vicus then retreated and went back to his lair. Vicus and Hugo When Vicus returned to his lair, he discussed the situation with a former child he cursed known as Hugo. Vicus was intrigued by how the man who walked in the room (Future Wyatt) could see him and thought he knew him; he then recalled that Piper and her sisters called the man Wyatt and concluded that the man must be Wyatt from the future. Hugo questioned him about his plot stating that if Wyatt was good in the future, then it must mean that his plan to curse the child was unsuccessful and that it may be useless to try to go forth with the plan. But Vicus was pleased with how now they may have the opportunity to see the curse in action and watch Wyatt become evil immediately right in front of their eyes. Keeping the Charmed Ones, Future Wyatt and Leo Busy To ensure that he could talk to little Wyatt alone one last time, Vicus sent his minions, led by Hugo, to Halliwell Manor to attack Piper and her sisters Phoebe and Paige and keep them preoccupied while he cursed Wuvey. While Hugo and his other minions kept the sisters busy in the attic, Vicus had a chance to talk to little Wyatt alone in the kitchen where he gained the child's trust and was able to persuade wyatt to give him Wuvey. Hugo and the other demons attacked in the Attic but were abruptley destroyed by future Wyatt. As Vicus held Wuvey, it glowed a red color and then he handed it back to little Wyatt just as future Wyatt entered the kitchen. Future Wyatt then tranformed into an evil version of himself and dematerialized with Vicus. Wyatt Exposes Vicus After dematerializing from the Manor, Wyatt and Vicus returned to the demon's lair and the Charmed Ones quickly followed with a vanquish potion believing that vanquishing Vicus would make Wyatt good again. But because Vicus was invisible, the sisters had difficulty vanquishing him. In order to prove killing Vicus would not undo the curse, future Wyatt waved his hand and unveiled Vicus leaving him subject to the vanquishing. Undoing Vicus' Curse After attempting to undo the curse on the bear with spells from the Book of Shadows, Leo realized that it wasn't the bear or the curse that was what needed to be addressed; since Vicus needed to gain Wyatt's trust, Leo and Piper had to earn little Wyatt's trust back. After talking to little Wyatt, Leo earned his trust and the child handed Leo Wuvey, it glowed and future Wyatt returned to normal. The Book of Shadows In the Attic before Hugo's attack, the sisters and future Wyatt looked in the Book of Shadows and as Wyatt flipped through the pages, he recognized an illustration of Vicus and told the sisters that was the demon he saw with little Wyatt. The entry read thus: Vicus Little is known of Vicus except that he is a demon who preys on magical children turning them down the path of evil. When a magical child becomes his prey, he makes himself only visible to the child. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: The Book of Shadows Category: Season 7